Just My Luck
by shawol4infinite
Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon Bella is different from the passive girl she used to be, now she's always out there taking chances and living life. Although apparently some things never change because she's still clumsy with terrible luck especially when it comes to the supernatural. BTW there will be bashing of multiple characters, nothing against them just their thougts&decisions


**AN: So this is my first fanfic ever. I wrote small short stories but never fanfic so I would appreciate feedback. Let me know if there's anything wrong with my spelling or something because I am dyslexic and am looking to improve on that aspect. I'm not really sure who to pair Bella with it'll either be Jasper or Caius so let me know which one you like. :) xD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or it's characters. :'(**

It's been six months since the Cullen's left. Right after they first let I was basically dead, not really living. It gave me a lot of room to think and analyze. I started to realize how weak I had become. Yeah maybe I was always shy and uncomfortable with attention but I was always strong and held true to my independence. When I realized this is when I finally snapped out of my zombie state. Now I'm living as a totally new me for me.

 _Ring ring_

"Ugh… Charlie can you answer the phone?" I call out.

 _Ring ring_

I groan as I sit up from my sleeping position on the couch and reach to grab to the phone on the far end of the table. "Hello?" I ask with my sleep deprived voice.

"Hey Bella it's Jacob."

At the sound of Jake's voice, I sit up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Jacob? Hm, I don't think I know a Jacob." I say sarcastically. "Oh, wait do you mean the Jacob who used to be my friend? The one who started ignoring me out of nowhere saying he was sick but then I see him running around half naked with a bunch of people he previously claimed he couldn't stand!? That Jacob!?" I rant to him over the phone.

"Bella I know your mad a…" Jacob started but I cut him off.

"I know you know I'm mad. It's pretty obvious, I mean I just got done yelling," I inform Jake with a sarcastic tone. "What do you want Jacob?"

There's a long pause and just when I think he hung up I hear him sigh before continuing, "The council wants you to come to a meeting in an hour."

"Why? I'm not even a Quileute let alone part of the council."

"You'll know when you get here," is all he says before the line goes dead. I sit there and stare at the phone in confusion like I was a toddler that doesn't understand it's functions. Finally, I sigh and head to my room to get ready for the stupid meeting. Honestly if I wasn't so curious I wouldn't even think going.

I took a quick shower to get rid of all the left over sleepiness. After I got out I went to my closet and picked out my outfit. I decided to wear a plain white t-shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans and my black knee-high boots. Once again I enter the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. Because it's raining outside, I choose to just put my red hair into a messy bun. I decided to dye my hair about a month back so now it looks amazing. Anyway with my hair up I finally move on to my makeup. I keep it fairly simple; a bit of eyeliner with wings, mascara, and red lipstick to match my hair. I do a quick once over in the mirror to check that I am ready. Satisfied I grab my keys and head to the door.

The drive to the Blacks' place doesn't take long and I soon find myself knocking on their door.

"Hey Bella. How are you?" Billy ask with a smile as he answers the door.

"Fine Billy. I'd Have shown up at the council place but I got no clue where it's at so I just came here instead."

"Well the council meeting is being held here today so you can just come on in." He says moving so I can get around him.

"Are you guys gonna let me in on why I have to attend or do I only find out when you guys bring it up in the meeting?" I ask conversationally hoping to get him to answer the first part.

"You'll know soon," that's all he says.

"Billy?" I call out turning to look at him. He raises his eyebrows in response. "Well first of all, must you and your son be all mysterious? Secondly patience is a virtue I don't have so I hope this gets moving pretty quickly."

Billy opens his mouth to respond only to be interrupted by the door opening and allowing nine huge dudes plus one girl to enter. The first one to enter look at me as if I'm some type of science project. I vaguely recognize him as Sam Uley the one who found me in the woods. The very last one to enter is none other than Jacob Black, he walks in with his head hung. I smirk at him. I'm not mad at him anymore but that doesn't mean he won't pay; in fact, I think the whole council will have a piece of my revenge pie.

"Billy," Sam says with a nod in greeting.

"Sam," Billy answers with a smile.

"Bella!" I shout and everyone turns to look at me. "Wow such a colorful vocabulary," I say with wide eyes and an awed tone. "So can we start now?"

"Bella we still have to wait for the rest of the council." Billy answers me as if he's talking to a child.

"Billy dearest I may be impatient but I, sir, am no child. Look I even tied my own shoes today," I tell him with a wide grin on my face while lifting my foot to show him even though I don't have any laces

Just then I hear a scoff before the girl said, "What happened to the living corpse?"

"Why didn't you hear?" I asked in an oblivious tone leaning forward before continuing. "She got shoved up your ass and turned you into a bitch." I lean back into the couch and smirk at her.

This time it's her that gets interrupted by people coming in. The last to enter is Old Quill who sits on the sofa next to me. "Okay everyone that's enough. Let's get down to business," Billy says looking at the girl.

"Right! Why am I here?" I ask straight out. All heads in the room turn to look at me as if I'm some type of alien. I look around as if there's someone else they may be looking at even though I know there isn't. When I supposedly find none I bring my hands up and do that weird alien sign while I answer their stares with my best alien impersonation, "I come in peace."

"Bella, wait just a little longer and we'll get to why you're here in a second," Old Quil tells me with a small smile.

One of the other big buff guys that walked in with Sam and Jacob sneered, "Typical of a leech lover thinking the world only revolves around them."

Perfect seems as if my revenge is coming sooner than I thought. "Typical of you jock looking motherfuckers to be a complete ass," I answer. His eyes narrow in response.

"Uh… Bella I think you should leave Paul alone," Billy answers.

"Why his ego can't take being put down? His head looks like it could lose a few pounds." I answer. I notice that Paul starts to tremble.

"Paul outside!" I hear Sam yell just before Paul stands up and bolts for the door. If they think I'm gonna just let my revenge slip through my fingers the better check again.

"I'm not done yet hothead!" I shout as I chase after him. Everyone else follows after me trying to get me back inside. That's when it happens. I'm about fifteen feet from Paul when he explodes into this giant mass of fur.

"Ha!" I yell turning to look at everyone behind me. "I knew it you guys did turn into gigantic wolves just like your legends. Don't look at me like that," I say with an indignant eye roll before turning my back on them. When I am fully turned around the first thing I notice is that there is no longer any trees in my view just a huge mass of fur.

I gulp before I call out to Sam, "Hey alpha, do me a favor and tell your wolfie here to back up a few steps and give me a fair chance to run." The giant horse size wolf stare at me for a few more beats before howling at me then turning to run to the woods. Just before he reaches the tree line he turns back and charges. Without my consent a high pitched scream leaves my throat and run.

Paul is still a yard behind me when I trip and hit my head against a rock. The next thing I know I'm sitting up and blood is leaking from my head. I glance up only to see Paul back in his human form stark naked laughing his butt off like a maniac.

"You seriously find this amusing?"

"Hell yeah! I was only messing with you I stopped being pissed after I shifted but the shriek you gave and the tripping over your own two feet, I seriously didn't believe you were actually that clumsy." Paul continues to laugh even with the glare I'm sending him.

While hothead continues to laugh I turn my head to the right out of frustration only to give off another loud girly scream that causes everyone to turn to look at me. I clear my throat before replying to their questioning stares, "A spider just crawled past my hand."

How to they reply? By fucking laughing! Only I can cause shifters and elders to be amused, annoyed, worried, and entertained with me within thirty minutes. Seriously it's just my luck that I still end up entertaining super naturals.


End file.
